The invention relates to a shunt connecting apparatus for electrically coupling a plurality of terminals on a printed circuit board.
A prior art shunt connecting apparatus is shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen from the diagram, two rows of terminals 12a to 12f are implanted at specified intervals in a plate 11, are inserted through holes provided in printed circuit board 13 and electrically connected to the wiring pattern formed on the rear side of board 13, by soldering.
Jumpers 14 are provided, each having a metal terminal provided with two sockets, into which two adjacent terminals, for example 12c and 12d, may be inserted.
As is shown in FIG. 2, any two of adjacent terminals are shunted by inserting them to the sockets of jumper 14.
With this kind of structure, however, the combinations of the terminals are restricted, and it is impossible to simultaneously make a branch connection from one terminal to two other terminals (the reverse is also true). Another possible method is to use a switching jumper for switching the connection between terminals. However, the jumper structure is complicated and expensive, and decreasing the size is difficult.